


Старые больные гуманоиды

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Claymore
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, General, Humor, Mini, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец года — каким он будет для тебя?<br/>Предупреждения: кроссовер с Доктором Кто и Лекссом, дух ПНвС, трэш, угар, содомия по-Черному, ахтунг!наука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старые больные гуманоиды

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/gifts).



> Примечание: автор кагбэ в курсе основного канона, но для простоты терминологии решил в этом фике считать асалакамами - непосредственно монстров на службе у враждебной расы, а драконидами - собственно эту враждебную расу.  
> Примечание-2: Написано на новогодний челлендж Secret Yoma на дайри для troyachka.

Конец года в Организации выдался хлопотным: отчеты, подчистка хвостов — как в фигуральном, так и в прямом смысле, некоторые процедуры по сращению плоти пошли не так, — неучтенные модификации, опять не сходящийся баланс наличных асалакамов — жрал их Даэ, что ли?.. Словом, дым стоял коромыслом. Еще и несколько ценных боевых единиц пришлось пустить в расход, будто Римуто и без этого не хватало головной боли. 

А в довершение всего, вишенкой на пирог, с Материка прислали курьера с разнарядкой по просветительским командировкам. Традиционные распределения в северную зону Материка — много снега, льда и выпивки — почти единственного способа согреться, потому что с огнем туго, деревья в том морозе не росли. После такого даже Пиета всегда казалась почти курортом. Три — на мелкие острова (пара деревень и ни одного захудалого трактира, о каком просвещении и, прости господи, агитации может идти речь?). Одно в столицу — ничего интересного, на самом деле: членам Организации запрещалось посещать почти все места, кроме оговоренных в маршрутном листе, но за возможность провести несколько дней в цивилизованных условиях и не такое можно стерпеть. 

Стоп, а это еще что? Римуто разорвал тонкий полупрозрачный конверт, развернул хрустящий лист с просвечивающими печатями, и переменился в лице. Столько гребаных лет он успешно переводил стрелки, подтасовывал результаты и просто игнорировал это распределение, но вот час пробил. Два наряда на ежегодную научную конференцию со странным названием «Нужны ли мы нам? (Самоуничтожение — взгляд изнутри: плюсы и минусы)». Она проводилась совместно с драконидами «на нейтральной территории» — нелепая попытка продемонстрировать, будто никакой войны на самом деле нет, или что она несущественна и никак не влияет на совместные занятия наукой. На приглашении нагло красуется личная подпись Канцлера — а значит, незаметно завалить листок бумагами и «забыть» до следующего года не выйдет. Раз Канцлер подписал его собственной рукой, будет следить за исполнением.

Может, отправить туда свадебными генералами пару новичков? Из тех, которых прислали неделю назад — юнцы еще не то что последние разработки, живую клеймор не видывали, и разболтать в случае чего ничего не смогут… Хотя нет. В тот последний раз он отправлял именно новеньких, и как назло, один из них оказался фанатиком, протащившим с собой оружие, и едва не пришлось устраивать массовые похороны. С тех пор на входе, говорят, начали тщательно обыскивать всех без исключения.

Римуто прекрасно знал, чем эта «конференция» закончится: официальную часть все просидят как на иголках, а на торжественном банкете растекутся по углам, будто ртутные шарики, и будут зыркать друг на друга сквозь бокалы с безалкогольным шампанским. А потом придется вспоминать, о чем шла речь на пленуме и по конспектам восстанавливать собственный доклад, чтобы выдавить из себя мало-мальски вменяемую статью. Римуто, пока жил в столице, участвовал в таких конференциях каждый год и скопил приличную стопку роскошной и абсолютно бесполезной макулатуры. А когда объявили об усиленном военном положении и Канцлер предложил ему поучаствовать в правительственном эксперименте, согласился, не раздумывая.

Впервые за долгие годы он пожалел, что не ушел вовремя в отставку. Власти захотел, старый дурак, — вот и огребай теперь эту власть полной ложкой, не обляпайся. 

***

— Незанятых кураторов прошу ко мне на малое совещание, — махнул он рукой через час, восседая на каменном троне. И незаметно поерзал: сидеть было холодно, жестко и неудобно, как и всегда, да еще по ногам сквозило от окон, прорубленных прямо в стенах. Не лето, что уж тут, и даже не Рабона с ее теплыми трактирами. Что стоило Канцлеру не подписать допуск на обустройство более комфортабельного помещения, чем пафосные пещеры в скалах, Римуто в душе не разумел. Хотя, да, Даэ, чтоб ему провалиться, настаивал на спецусловиях для объектов и максимальной секретности. Вот и донастаивался.

Несколько подпиравших стены сотрудников по одному потянулись к боковому выходу в узкий коридор, ведущий на минус второй этаж, в деловые покои Римуто.

Наконец все собрались. Трое новичков, еще не получивших в кураторство ни одного объекта, преданно пожирали его глазами. Рубель, возможно, тоже, но к счастью, за очками было не разглядеть. Эмрита вполголоса переговаривался с Радо — Римуто уловил обрывки ожесточенного спора. Орсей прятал в кулак зевки и скучающе пялился на одного из новичков, но возможно, и не только пялился: тот сидел, не шевелясь, и только густо краснел. Ирвин бездумно разглядывал стену перед собой и перекатывал по губе зубочистку. Римуто обвел их всех тяжелым взглядом и откашлялся. Открылась дверь и в комнату боком, по-крабьи, скользнул Даэ. Потянул на себя стул по левую руку от Римуто — тяжелые ножки проскрежетали по каменному полу, — и уселся, повернувшись ко всем здоровой половиной лица, неуловимо став похожим на тощего мусорочного ворона. Разве что сам он был не в пример опаснее.

— Значит, так. Оттуда, — Римуто неопределенно махнул за спину, — нам прислали ежегодное распределение.

Кураторы недовольно зашушукались, Эмрита бросил спор с Радо и наклонился к уху Орсея, физиономия Рубеля приобрела особенно благостное выражение, и от этой безмятежной улыбочки у Римуто почему-то пополз холодок по коже. Его, что ли, с собой прихватить? А что на эту проклятую всеми богами «конференцию» придется отправляться самолично, Римуто видел так же отчетливо, как сейчас — потертую оправу Рубелевых очков. (Прощайте, столичные купальни с блядями и пуховые перины в родовом имении, мне будет вас не хватать.)

Отвлекшись на воспоминания о перинах и блядях, Римуто пропустил момент, когда Даэ выхватил из его руки приглашение.

— Что я вижу? — проскрипел он воодушевленно. — Эта конференция будто создана для меня! Делиться знаниями — что может быть прекрасней? 

Римуто вздохнул и закатил глаза. В терминологии Даэ «делиться» означало, что это будет делать кто угодно, но только не он, и никак иначе. Не то чтобы Римуто осуждал такой метод познания, но Даэ и дракониды в его голове категорически отказывались совмещаться в одной фразе. Римуто решительно отобрал у Даэ листок.

— Господин Римуто, вы позволите мне составить компанию нашему уважаемому ученому в этом занимательном путешествии? — Рубель, невесть когда успевший засунуть нос в письмо, ехидно улыбался. — Я бы проследил, чтобы его тяга к знаниям не была… чрезмерной.

Римуто страдальчески вздохнул и изобразил улыбку: сейчас, размечтался. Рубелю он доверял как самому себе — а долгие годы службы в Организации приучили его доверять себе в последнюю очередь. А этот… Этот, так уж и быть, пусть отправляется в столицу.

Услышав это, Рубель как будто не удивился вовсе и склонил голову, пряча бликующие от свечей очки за полями черной шляпы:

— Как прикажете.

— Вы двое, — Римуто перевел взгляд на Орсея с Эмритой, — получаете наряды на Север.

— Но я был там в прошлый раз!

— А я — в позапрошлый.

— Вот и прекрасно, значит, местные должны вас помнить. Закрепите, так сказать, эффект. Возражения?

Орсей что-то пробурчал, натянув капюшон пониже. Римуто предпочел не одергивать его и вообще пропустить мимо ушей.

— Сбор на рассвете у камеры перехода под лабораториями, прошу не опаздывать, — сказал он вместо этого и подтолкнул на середину стола маршрутные листы на всех. Заядлые картежники Орсей с Эмритой прихлопнули свои ладонями, рефлекторно прикрывая написанное и переглядываясь. Они были единственными, кто никогда не скучал на Севере, и чья писанина при этом хоть немного напоминала отчеты о проделанной работе.

***

Камера перехода была одним из давно утраченных секретов технологии древних — когда война с асалакамами и драконидами вошла в самый разгар. Гонка вооружений оборвалась на пике, и сейчас они пытались изобрести новое оружие, для которого не нужны были технологии. Живое оружие. Ветхие инструкции по использованию прежних разработок бережно переписывались от руки, но сами разработки медленно, но верно приходили в негодность. В лабораториях у Даэ давно навострились заменять истлевшие провода и трубки подручными материалами, изредка столица отправляла той же камерой перехода какие-то детали, в целом картина была довольно удручающей. А Канцлер не желал замечать этих проблем. В отчетах все было прекрасно… Черт, да если верить этим отчетам, асалакамы должны были давно быть стерты с лица земли непобедимой армией клеймор!..

Наутро все прошло без сюрпризов, если не считать Даэ, который кроме толстого лабораторного журнала прихватил с собой подозрительно бренчащий мешок.

— Это личное, — пояснил он туманно. — Ничего незаконного. В основном.

— Притормози, великий ученый, — Римуто ухватил Даэ за плечо, когда тот бодро рванулся к камере, подгоняемый тягой к новым знаниям. Сам Римуто никаких иллюзий касательно предстоящей конференции не испытывал, и собирался оттянуть момент визита как можно дальше.

В итоге Рубель пошел первым. Приложил два пальца к полям шляпы, усмехнулся коротко и дернул на себя толстую бронированную дверь. Закрыл ее за собой, а потом что-то стукнуло, брякнуло, пол содрогнулся, и дверь с шипением приоткрылась, являя взору абсолютно пустую металлическую кабину.

Новички зашли внутрь плечом к плечу, безостановочно шепча про себя пункты инструкции по использованию. Римуто мысленно набросал отчет Канцлеру о новых потерях среди персонального состава, которые чаще всего (если не считать лаборантов Даэ) происходили именно при таком слепом неотделении инструкций от молитв. Механизм камеры перехода в последнее время все чаще барахлил, и на прямое выполнение действий реагировал не так, как планировалось. В прошлом году Радо вернулся в Организацию злой, как десять Пробудившихся (или как один невыспавшийся Даэ), когда вместо теплых и прекрасных южных островов его забросило в развалины Гонара, и с тех пор задавал координаты не иначе, как ударом кулака.

Орсей и Эмрита, с такими же увесистыми сумками, как у Даэ, только позвякивающими и побулькивающими, а не бренчащими, даже не стали тратить время на прощания. Шагнули, синхронно треснули кулаками по приборной панели — Римуто вдруг понял, о чем Эмрита спорил с Радо накануне, — и исчезли, в последний момент успев закрыть за собой дверь.

Наконец, кроме них двоих, перед камерой никого не осталось. Римуто в последний раз с тоской подумал о просранных возможностях столичных купален и потянул за чеканную ручку. Дверь, заскрежетав, открылась.

Приборная панель недружелюбно уставилась на Римуто двумя красными аварийными лампочками. Он с некоторой запинкой ввел код назначения — этого места он не помнил ни на Материке, ни на территории драконидов, и оставалось надеяться, что это просто один из бесчисленных крохотных островков в нейтральных водах Закрайнего океана.

***

— Итак, коллеги, предлагаю считать нашу конференцию открытой, — прошамкал Канцлер (старик здорово сдал за эти годы, безотчетно отметил Римуто), и его усиленный искусственным эхом голос гулко ударил в высокий потолок аудитории. 

— Рад объявить, что нас посетили гости из дальних сопределов — многоуважаемый господин профессор… — Канцлер запнулся, — пожелавший остаться неизвестным. Что ж, это его полное право: здесь, на нейтральной территории никто не посягает на желания каждого индивидуума. — Пару смешков, донесшихся из дальнего угла, Канцлер пресек одним строгим взглядом, и возмутителей спокойствия споро уволокла охрана, как по волшебству появившаяся в дверях. От дальней стены отделилась закутанная в черное тень — тот самый профессор, не иначе. Чем-то эта тень неуловимо напоминала Даэ. — И второй наш гость — не менее уважаемый Биовизирь Мантрид. Поприветствуем же их. 

Из-за углового стола в конце аудитории поднялась еще одна закутанная в черный плащ фигура и изобразила что-то вроде поклона (если бы железная дева умела кланяться). Канцлер тем временем с облегчением закончил:

— А я передаю слово одному из самых наших выдающихся ученых.

Римуто рефлекторно приосанился и поднял голову. Все-таки приятно, что даже спустя столько лет Канцлер оказывает ему такое доверие.

— Если позволите, я с места, — неожиданно проскрипел рядом с Римуто Даэ. — Я хотел бы представить вашему вниманию ряд любопытных наблюдений. Не знаю, все ли здесь присутствующие в должной мере владеют материалом… Хотя да, проще будет показать.

Он тяжело встал из-за стола и поковылял к возвышающейся впереди кафедре, как никогда похожий на старого облезлого ворона. Римуто огляделся, дрожа от обиды. Даэ, мигом войдя во вкус, вещал что-то о ядах, которых в последнее время открыл (вернее будет сказать, заботливо изобрел) неимоверное количество, публика с жадным любопытством внимала. Пару минут послушав, Римуто выбрался со своего места, мимоходом отдавив несколько ног. По пути его никто не остановил.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — бормотал он, спускаясь по лестнице.

— Больно много чести — делиться со всеми моими знаниями: они бесценны, — рассказывал он равнодушному бармену в буфете. 

— Вот пусть Даэ и пишет потом статью, — мстительно выговаривал он пустому стакану.

Римуто точно помнил, что на конференции сухой закон, потому не сдерживал себя. А потом ему привиделся Даэ — отчего-то в двух лицах. Или даже в трех. У Римуто возникло впечатление, что они говорят едва ли не у него над головой. Над чудовищно тяжелой, раскалывающейся на части головой.

— А я вас уверяю, коллеги, что будущее — за технологичным разумом! — скрежетал Даэ-2, в котором Римуто после некоторых усилий различил одного из приглашенных гостей, которых видел в зале заседаний. — Плоть излишне слаба.

— В некотором смысле да, но опять же, смотря чья, — вторил ему надтреснутый голос Даэ-3. Длинный, спускающийся до пола фиолетовый капюшон подсказал Римуто, что это второй гость (Мантрид, — вспомнил он). — Сращивание с некоторыми видами насекомых дает определенный, достаточно интересный эффект.

— Если насекомое — доминирующая особь, то несомненно, — вот это уже точно Даэ, его торжествующе-презрительно интонации Римуто будет слышать и после смерти.

— А у вас, коллега, как я понимаю, довольно давно идет война между двумя нациями?

Римуто нервно икнул: говорить такое в полный голос? А Даэ-2 продолжил:

— Технологии на глазах превращаются в пыль, а одну из наций к тому же поддерживают ужасные мутанты… Как забавно устроены миры.

Он поднял руку, выпростав ее из складок плаща, и Римуто с удивлением понял, что она металлическая.

— Вот — будущее каледов! — он пошевелил пальцами, стальные суставы лязгнули. — А не ваши детские опыты с ДНК.

— Не согласен! — хором ответили Даэ и Мантрид.

— Допустим, дроиды — неплохое подспорье, но истинное продолжение — в живых телах.

— Никто не гарантирует, что через десять, пятьдесят, сто лет дроиды, как вы их называете, не устареют и не самоуничтожатся, — вторил Мантриду Даэ, — и что тогда останется? Человек. Только человек. Но человек усовершенствованный. Я бы даже сказал, человек совершенный.

— Человек? — Даэ-2 и Мантрид синхронно повернулись к нему.

— Гуманоид, — быстро поправился он. — Неважно, как вы это назовете, коллеги. Живое тело, способное дышать, убивать и самовоспроизводиться.

— Самовоспроизводиться… — задумчиво повторил Мантрид.

— Убивать, — в бесцветном голосе Даэ-2 проскользнули мечтательные нотки.

— Именно. Достаточно один раз запустить этот механизм, а дальше он сработает сам на себя. Конечно, не без ошибок, но затраты можно сократить, если…

Дальше Римуто слушать уже не мог. Неизвестно, что там Даэ наговорил во время доклада, но сейчас вполне в силах Римуто не допустить разглашения. А ведь именно Даэ носился в свое время со всей этой секретностью — и вот, пожалуйста.

— Прошу прощения, господа. Вынуждены откланяться. Благодарим вас за увлекательную дискуссию. В следующий раз, надеюсь, продолжим.

Оказавшись в камере перехода, Римуто со стоном обхватил голову ладонями:

— Какой идиот додумался превращать воду в вино прямо в процессе пития?

— Не я, — быстро открестился Даэ. На него это как будто вообще не подействовало. Скорее всего, так оно и было, минимум половину разрабатываемых ядов Даэ проверял на себе. После первой пробы на лаборантах, разумеется. — И это вообще-то чистый спирт, — он приблизился и пару раз с шумом втянул носом воздух.

— Ну да, ты бы сразу в соляную кислоту превратил, — невольно фыркнул Римуто и нажал на рычаг. — Расскажешь кому-нибудь о том, что было на конференции — скормлю твоим асалакамам. Во избежание.

Даэ рассеянно пожал плечами. Мешок, который он таскал с собой, после конференции стал выглядеть ощутимо больше и тяжелее, и Римуто не хотел знать, что там внутри.

Выйдя в давно уже родные коридоры Организации, он вздохнул. Проклятый год закончился. Пару дней отдохнуть, подсчитать потери, составить отчет для Канцлера — и можно будет забыть про все это еще на год. 

Особенно Римуто грело, что статью в этот раз придется писать Даэ. Главное — не дать ему переключиться с генной инженерии на остатки древних технологий. Во избежание. Их и так осталось мало.

Да, а еще обязательно нужно научиться делать этот трюк с водой.


End file.
